Cartman und die Analsonde
Cartman und die Analsonde ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel und die erste Folge von South Park insgesamt. Erstmalig wurde die Folge am 13. August 1997 auf Comedy Central ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 5. September 1999 auf RTL. Zusammenfassung Während die Jungs auf den Schulbus warten, erzählt Eric Cartman von einem seltsamen Alptraum, den er letzte Nacht hatte. Er hatte geträumt, dass ihn vergangene Nacht Außerirdische aus seinem Bett entführt haben. Dann versuchen Kyle Broflovski und Stan Marsh ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das wirklich geschah. Inhalt Cartman beschreibt seinen Traum, in dem er von Außerirdischen entführt wird, die ihm eine Analsonde verpassen. Die anderen versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das tatsächlich geschah, doch Cartman denkt, sie wollen ihm nur Angst machen. Chefkoch taucht auf und fragt die Jungs, ob sie ein UFO gesehen haben, wobei er unabsichtlich die Realität hinter Cartmans "Traum" bestätigt. Chefkoch trägt außerdem ein T-Shirt, auf dessen Rückseite ein Außerirdischer mit dem Wort "Glaube" abgebildet ist, was Cartman noch mehr beunruhigt. Nachdem Chefkoch weggeht, kommt der Schulbus an. Ihn steuert Ms. Crabtree, eine angsteinflößende, großmäulige Frau mittleren Alters, die die Kinder ständig mit den Worten "Setzt euch und Ruhe!" anbrüllt. Als der Bus losfährt, schaut Kyle aus dem Rückfenster uns sieht seinen kleinen Bruder, Ike Broflovski, der von zwei Außerirdischen festgehalten wird. Unterdessen untersucht Officer Barbrady einen weiteren Fall von Kuhverstümmelung auf der Jenkins Farm. Einige außerirdische Besucher versuchen Kühe durch Pfeifen und das Anbieten von Stroh anzulocken, doch die Kühe fallen nicht darauf herein, da bei einigen von ihnen das Innere nach außen gedreht wurde. Barbrady erklärt, dass eine Kuh, deren Inneres sich nach außen dreht, nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre. Dabei wird überdeutlich, dass er ein inkompetenter Gesetzeshüter ist. Als Hubschrauber vorbei fliegen und der Landwirt fragt, was das ist, meint Barbrady, das wären Tauben. Die Jungs sind jetzt in der Schule. Besorgt um seinen Bruder (und um die Reaktion seiner Eltern), fragt Kyle Mr. Garrison, ob er von der Schule befreit werden kann, um seinen Bruder zu suchen. Mr. Garrison teilt Kyle mit, er müsse seine Handpuppe Mr. Hut fragen. Hierbei wird Mr. Garrisons und Mr. Huts gemeinsame Redewendung, "Du fährst zur Hölle! Du fährst zur Hölle und stirbst!", vorgestellt. Cartman lacht Kyle aus, was in einem Feuerfurz (dank der Analsonde) auf eines der Kinder, das wir später als Pip Pirrup kennen, endet. Nach der Stunde stehen die vier beim Mittagessen an. Cartman furzt immer noch Feuer. Wendy Testaburger, die, wie Cartman erklärt, diejenige ist, "die Stan küssen will", geht zu Stan. Stan übergibt sich vor Nervosität mehrmals auf ihr. Trotzdem übergibt sie ihm eine Nachricht, sie nach der Schule bei Starks Teich zu treffen. Als die Jungs an der Reihe sind, fragt Kyle Chefkoch, was man tun soll, wenn einem jemand nicht glaubt. Chef stimmt ein sinnliches, erotisches, aber themenabweichendes Lied an, das von ihm handelt wie er "mit einer Frau beim Feuer Liebe macht". Das wird in weiterer Folge zu einem Running-Gag Chefkochs. Nachdem er davon erfährt, dass Kyles Bruder von Besuchern entführt wurde, flippt Chefkoch aus und schimpft: "Was zur Hölle glaubst du in der Schule zu tun und Hacksteak zu essen? Geh und finde ihn, verdammt nochmal!" Da taucht ein zyklopenähnlicher Roboter hinter Cartman auf und verschwindet genauso rasch wieder, von wo er herkam. Das Ding stellt sich als die Analsonde aus Cartmans Traum heraus. Um den Kindern zu helfen Kyles Bruder zu finden, betätigt Chefkoch den Feueralarm. Als die Kinder die Schule verlassen, glaubt Cartman immer noch nicht, dass er eine Analsonde von den Besuchern hat. Während er behauptet, nicht unter Gedankenkontrolle zu stehen, trifft ihn aus dem Nichts ein Blitz und er singt plötzlich "Ich liebe singen". Die Kinder sehen das als Beweis dafür an, dass Cartman von Außerirdischen kontrolliert wird. Cartman jedoch lehnt diese Idee in aller Ignoranz weiterhin ab. Auf einmal erscheint ein UFO. Kyle verlangt, dass sie Ike zurückgeben. Als Antwort beschießen sie Kenny mit einem sternenförmigen Objekt, worauf Kenny auf die Straße fliegt und tot zu sein scheint. Zum ersten Mal antworten Stan und Kyle darauf mit der bekannten Phrase "Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet!" "Ihr Schweine!". Kenny ist allerdings noch nicht tot. Er steht auf, bloß um darauf von der Kuhherde, die von Jenkins Farm wegläuft, niedergetrampelt zu werden. Selbst danach lebt er noch. Er wird schließlich von Officer Barbrady, der hinter der Herde her ist, in seinem Streifenwagen, niedergefahren. Nichtsdestotrotz verweigert Cartman die Existenz der Besucher und den tatsächlichen Tod Kennys. Er entschließt sich, nachhause zu gehen. Stan und Kyle gehen zu Starks Teich, um Wendy zu treffen, obwohl Kyle nach Ike Ausschau halten will. Wendy taucht auf, aber Stan kotzt sie voll, als sie ihn anspricht. Kyle erzählt Wendy, was mit seinem Bruder geschah und sie schlägt vor, Cartman als Köder für die Außerirdischen zu verwenden. Um die Besucher anzulocken, binden Kyle, Stan und Wendy Cartman an einen Baum. Nachdem Cartman mehrmals Flammen gefurzt hat, kommt eine 80 Fuß weite Satellitenschüssel aus seinem Rektum hervor. Das UFO erscheint und Ike steht hinter einer Tür des Schiffs. Kyle, der versucht Ike zum Runterspringen zu bewegen, sagt ihm, er solle seine Imitation von David Carusos Karriere zeigen. Bevor er springt, sprechen die Außerirdischen mit den Kühen. Sie sagen den Kühen, dass sie die intelligenteste Lebensform sind, die sie auf der Erde gefunden haben. Die Kühe wollen wissen, warum sie manche bei manchen ihrer Kuhfreunde das Innere nach außen gedreht haben. Die Besucher erklären, "Es war Carls Fehler, er ist neu" und geben ihnen ein Gerät, das Menschen singen lässt. Bevor sie davonfliegen, entführen sie Cartman abermals. Inzwischen findet Officer Barbrady die Kühe und will sie zurückschaffen, aber die Kühe benutzen das Gerät von den Besuchern und lassen ihn "Ich liebe singen" singen. Am nächsten Morgen fällt Cartman vom Himmel herab und landet bei der Bushaltestelle. Eines seiner Augen ist rot. Sofort beschreibt er Stan und Kyle einen "Traum", in dem er von Scott Baio außerhalb des UFOs Bindehautentzündung bekommen hat. en:Cartman Gets an Anal Probe es:Cartman Consigue una Sonda Anal fr:Cartman a une sonde anale it:Cartman si becca una sonda anale nl:Cartman Gets An Anal Probe pl:Sonda analna Cartmana ru:Картман и анальный зонд zh:卡特曼的肛门探针 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden